Surviving Spauldings
by tear of the sun girl
Summary: Phillip is back from the dead and now he's out to get Olivia and Emma and make them his ,Even as they fight it,Old romances will crumble,New ones will rise and friendships will change.
1. Chapter 1

Title:Surviving the spauldings 

Author Note: This is another Buzz/Olivia fic if you don't like them together I wouldn't read this if I were you.

Rating: T- dramma,Thematic elements,Drinking,violence

Summary:Phillip is back he's a drunk and a little psychotic and he goes after Olivia

Disclaimer: I don't own guiding light or any of it's characters

CHAPTER ONE

Olivia sat on her bed slowly brushing her hair she was highly distracted and staring off.  
It was kind of late she was already in her nightgown and Emma had been tucked in.  
There was a soft knock on the door and she slowly walked to answer.  
Opening the door all she could do was stand in shock there stood the supposingly dead Phillip Spaulding.  
She didn't speak and he broke the silence.  
"Aren't you going to invit me in?"He asked.  
Slowly she shook her head still in disbelief.  
Phillip didn't look like himself his hair was a mess his eyes dark and almost crazy looking.  
"Look,I just want to see my daughter"He said lowly.  
"Philip I can't...I heard about everything you've done you lied to everyone"She said still in shock.  
"Olivia I didn't come to make trouble"He said placing a hand on ther door frame.  
"Then you need to leave"She said trying to shut the door.  
He pushed against the door to and being much stronger got inside.  
"Phillip,you're drunk come back tomorrow and maybe I'll let you see her"Olivia tried to rationalize.  
"NO I WANT TO SEE HER NOW! RIGHT NOW!"He yelled he was getting angry.  
"She's not here"Olivia lied.  
"You're lying"He said gritting his teeth.  
"No I'm not and even if I was I won't let you see her"She said amazed at her own courage.  
"WHY?"He asked stepping into her personal space.  
"You're drunk you're temper is coming out and you lied to the entire town"She replied looking away from him.  
The next thing she knew she was on the ground her left cheek burned and felt crushed Phillip stood towering over her.  
Slowly she lifted her hand to her cheek wich was bleeding and begining to bruise.  
He cracked his knuckles.  
"Now tell me where Emma is"He said bitterly.  
She was still in shock and a little disoriented when she heard a small vioce behind Phillip.  
"Mommy"Emma stood in her pjs behind Phillip.  
"Emma"He slowly turned and Olivia stood up.  
Emma ran straight past him to Olivia who scooped her up and rushed out the door.  
Running down the hall she could hear his footsteps behind her.  
Emma was crying and he was yelling.  
"OLIVIA!"She threw Emma into the elavator and began hitting the buttons the doors swished shut just as Phillip reached the,  
"Mommy who was that?"Emma asked through her tears.  
"I don't know sweetie it's going to be ok"She replied scooping Emma up in her arms.  
"Where are we going mommy?"Emma asked laying her head on Olivias shoulder.  
"Somewher safe"Olivia replied as the doors opened and she walked off.

Buzz was just finishing wiping up tables at company when there was a knock on the door.  
Opening the door he was shocked to find Olivia standing there she had no shoes,no make-up and a silk white nightgown on that did too much justice for her curves He was sure she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen in his life.  
"What are you doing here?"He asked as he moved,She didn't reply just stepped inside.  
She lay a sleeping Emma down on a booth bench and when she turned and tucked her hair behind her ear he saw the blood.  
"What happened?"He asked alarmed and he rushed over to move her hair and get a better look.  
"Ph...Phillip came over,he wanted to take Emma"She said tears forming in her eyes.  
"You walked here?in your bare feet!"He asked pulling out a chair for her she just nodded.  
"He was still in my apartment I couldn't call you"She said wincing as he wiped her cheek with a napkin.  
"Ok,Did he...did he hurt you?"He asked half afraid to ask.  
"Just my face"She said with a small smile.  
He stood and went to get a first aid kit when he came back she had pulled her chair over to where Emma lay asleep.  
"I couldn't let him take her"She said wiping a tear from her cheek.  
"No you couldn't"He replied sitting next to her breaking out the first aid stuff.  
"Did you OW call the police?"She asked jerking her head before he could use the iodine on her cut again.  
"YEs,They're going to your apartment but I insist you sleep here"He said catching her face with one hand and wiping her cut with Iodine with the other.  
"OW stop it"She said complained jerking her head away he was dangerously close and he tried to catch her face.  
She whipped her head around to break free and suddenly stopped moving when she noticed how dangerously close they were.  
He didn't realize they were so close till her caught her chin with his left hand.  
The playful smile she had a second ago faded as they made eye contact.  
He leaned in first just slightly incase she wanted to pull away.  
Slowly she leaned in to closing her eyes just as they were about to touch lips there was another knock on the door.  
Buzz pulled away sharply taking her by surprise and he jerked back and stood up looking down at her.  
She gazed up at him cocking her head to one side ina question like manner.  
Before he could say anything a vioce called through the door.  
"DAD!DAD IS OLIVIA HERE!DAD OPEN UP!"Frank banged on the door and Buzz rushed to get it as Olivia straightened in her seat.  
As soon as Frank saw Olivia he ran to her leaning down for a quick kiss.  
"What happened are you ok?"He asked dropping to his knees in front of her and taking her left hand from her lap to hold between his.  
"Yes,Frank I'm ok it's not as bad as it looks"She said smiling and placing her right hand on his cheek.  
Buzz looked away the displays of affection for Olivia that Frank showed hit too close to home.  
Finally satisfied Frank turned to him.  
"Dad,you'll probably haft to give a statement tomorrow"He stated.  
"That's fine"Buzz nodded looking at Olivia she looked at him then closed her eyes and looked away.  
"Ok,Now are you ready to go?"Frank asked Olivia turning to look at her.  
"Go?where?"She asked curiously.  
"With me to my place"He said it like it was so obvious.  
"Oh,You're off work?"She asked with a hopeful smile.  
"No then I'll go to work leave you two at my place"He said smiling as her smile faded.  
"I really don't want to be alone"She said softly.  
"You can stay here"Buzz spoke up and Frank turned to his father giving him a piercing glare.  
"Uh,yeah ok,that's if you don't mind"She said taking Franks hand so he'd look at her.  
"Not at all"He said through gritted teeth.  
She smiled and he leaned down slowly giving her a long passionate kiss which he hoped spoke for itself as a warning to his dad.  
Olivia sensing what he was doing however broke the kiss eventually.  
"I'll see you later"He said as he walked past his dad who merely looked at him.  
Once Frank was gone Olivia finally looked at Buzz.  
"Let's get you two upstairs"He said softly.  
"Oh we can crash down here"Olivia said swiftly.  
"Nonsense you've got to be exausted you can sleep in my bed"He said.  
Her head snapped up suddenly and sensing her uneasiness he finished his sentence.  
"I'll sleep on the floor"He assured her.  
She smiled and slowly stood.  
He walked over towards her and noticed her wincing.  
"What's wrong?"He asked taking her arm.  
"nothing"She replied.  
"Olivia"He was being stern now.  
Slowly she lifted her right foot it was completely raw on the bottom no skin what so ever and what skin there was was burned.  
"I ran quite a ways"She said shyly.  
"Why didn't you say something?"He asked pushing her gently into the chair.  
"I didn't want to complain"She said softly.  
"You didn't want to.."He trailed off shaking his head sometimes she was so independant it was annoying.  
"Why are you looking at me that way?"She asked when he continued to stare at her.  
"Nothing just thinking"He replied shaking his head.  
"I'll just get Emma and we can head upstairs"She said standing slowly surprised when he gently pushed her back down into her seat.  
"No, I'll get her then I'll come back for you,don't move"He said looking in her bright green eyes.  
She sat gazing up at him all she could do was nod his gaze upon her was so intense she could scarcely breathe.  
she watched him walk over and pick up Emma in his arms then head up the stairs.  
After a few minutes he returned.  
"Ok,next"He smiled walking towards her.  
Smiling back she hesitantly stood on her burning feet as her put an arm around her waist to help.  
halfway up the steps and about 15 minutes later Buzz got tired of her taking so long and at last scooped her up bridal style.  
"I want to get to bed sometime tonight"He grumbled walking up the stairs trying to ignore the enticing scent of her hair.  
"Thank you,for everything"She said softly putting her head on his shoulder looking over it.  
"you're welcome"he replied setting her down on the bed beside Emma.  
Smiling she slid up beside Emma and lay down on her side.  
She looked at Emma sleeping peacefully Buzz sat at Emmas feet.  
Leaning up he gave Emma a kiss on the cheek and ran his hand through her hair before smiling at Olivia and seeing she was asleep.  
He leaned over hesitating on kissing her and reluctantly gave her a quick kiss on the lips before laying down on the floor by the door.  
As soon as the lights were off Olivia opened her eyes and rolled over so her back was to Emma and Buzz.  
She brought her hand up to her lips still tingling from his brief tender touch and a few tears rolled down her cheeks.  
It wasn't right she knew it wasn't the feelings he could stir in her,She was dating his son she had rejected him she shouldn't let things get tangled up again.  
Shaking her head she wiped a tear rolling down her cheek.  
"Ok,olivia get a hold of yourself these feelings it's just sexual tension because frank hasn't...it'll pass you CAN'T mess up this friendship again"She swore to herself.  
Her mind still racing as fast as her heart she at last drifted off to sleep.

Author Note: if I made a mistake please tell me I'm not 100 sure who's been married to who on this show I hope I have it all right and Phillip is Emma's dad.


	2. Perfect Family

CHAPTER TWO 

Olivia woke up around nine in the morning rolling over she saw Emma was gone.  
At first she thought nothing of it then remembering what happened with Phillip she instantly panicked.  
"Emma?"She sat up looking around the room but she was nowhere to be seen.  
"Emma?sweetie?"She slowly got out of bed getting more worried by the second.  
By the time she reached the door and the top of the stairs she was a wreck.  
Without thinking she flew down the steps bursting into company.  
"EMMA!EMMA!"Suddenly two arms locked around her she screamed a spun around.  
"NO!"She was surprised and relieved to find it was only her dear friend.  
"Hey,calm down she's fine she's right over there"He said turning her to face a table.  
Emma sat at the table scribbling on some paper and humming.  
"Oh thank God"She broke free of his comforting embrace and ran to the table dropping to her knees by her daughters chair.  
He watched her from far back she said something to Emma who picked up her picture to show her mommy.  
Slowly he walked over to join them.  
"Look mommy,Me,You and Frank"Emma said proudly showing Olivia her drawing.  
"That is really good"Olivia smiled at her.  
"Yeah,And we're gonna make pancakes too"Emma said happily.  
"Ok but after breakfeast we haft to go home"Olivia replied standing.  
"I'm sorry you were so upset,She got up around eight I didn't mean to scare you"Buzz spoke up behind her.  
"No it's fine I overreacted I should have known she was with you"She said turning to face him.  
"Well I know I'm not the best with kids but I gotta admit the screaming down the steps is a bit much"He said with a smile.  
"You shouldn't do that you know"She said shaking her head.  
"Do what"  
"Sell yourself short you're one of the best"replied with a small smile.  
"Oh yeah,how would you know that?"He asked.  
"Did you forget, I've had you"She replied walking past him to jion Emma who had scampered over to the bar.  
"No,I didn't forget"He said softly to himself.  
He walked over to where Olivia and Emma stood.  
"Ok,what do we want for breakfeast?"He asked pickind Emma up and setting her on the counter.  
"pancakes pancakes pancakes!"Emma squealed happily.  
"Pancakes well that,that I can do"He smiled walking around the counter.  
Olivia smiled as she watched him and Emma begin making their breakfeast.  
They had just started when there was a nock at the door.  
Fearing the worst Olivia rushed to pick up Emma.  
Buzz went to the door briefly placing a comforting hand on her arm.  
When he opened the door he found Frank on the other side.  
He stepped aside silently pointing towards where Olivia stood.  
Frank walked over to Olivia smiling.  
"Well,Did you find Phillip?"She asked setting Emma down who scampered off with Buzz.  
"No and there is no sign he was in your apartment"Frank said softly.  
"But,he was,he was there I saw him"She argued.  
"Maybe...but still..."Olivia cut him off.  
"NO,NOT MAYBE HE WAS THERE!"She argued her yelling got Buzz's attention.  
"Are you sure,Maybe you had a bad dream"Frank gave her a gentle smile.  
"Frank,Look at her face, does it look like she had a bad dream to you?"Buzz spoke up.  
"well,There was no proof he was there"Frank argued.  
"Do you yourself evidence aside believe me?"Olivia asked calming down for a second.  
"I haft to believe the evidence"Frank replied solomly.  
Olivia stood still for a minute then she gave a nod and walked away.  
"Olivia!"Frank was about to go after her when Buzz held out a hand to stop him shaking his head.  
"Give her a minute."Buzz said sternly.  
Shaking his head at his son Buzz turned back to Emma.  
"Why don't you and Frank finish the pancakes and I'll go fetch your mother"He said smiling.  
"Ok,come on Frank"Emma grabbed his hand pulling him along as he shot his dad a glaring look.  
Buzz slowly walked up the steps that Olivia had run up seconds ago.  
He was surprised she was sitting at the top of them leaning against the wall knees brought up to her chest.  
"Hey,Are you alright?"He asked getting closer to her.  
She looked up shaking her head slightly.  
"He doesn't believe me,I'm sure nobody else does"She said softly.  
"I believe you"He replied.  
she looked up and gave him a small smile.  
"Thank you"She said softly.  
"Look,Frank he just...he doesn't know how to respond to some things and work is his defense he didn't mean it"He said trying to convince her.  
"I know,But I'm so scared and he was so,furiou"She dropped her head.  
"The important thing is you both got away ok"He encouraged.  
"This time,we got away this time,Next time,Who knows?"She shrugged her shoulders sadly.  
"No,No,Olivia there won't be a next time"He said seriously.  
"I can you possibly know that?"She asked looking up at him.  
"Because I won't let him hurt you"He said sternly.  
"Sometime,things happen and you can't help it"She replied sadly.  
"Alright look,"He sat beside her before continuing.  
"Stay here with me till he's caught I'll gaurd you with me life"He finished.  
She looked at him and he smiled.  
"You wouldn't mind?"She asked.  
"No not at all infact I insist you two stay here"He replied with a smile.  
"Thank you"She leaned over giving him a gentle hug.  
When she pulled away she gave him a shy smile,which made him want to do nothing more then take her face in his hands and shower her with kisses.  
Fighting it down he took her hand stood and pulled her to her feet.  
"Now let's go before I starve"He said going down the steps.  
"ok ok,I'm coming"She smiled.  
"Good I need food woman I'm a growing boy"He said it so serious she laughed and shook her head.  
Frank looked up to see his dad and girlfriend come laughing down the steps hand in hand.  
Emma ran to jion them and as Buzz picked her up Frank looked over at the perfect family.

R&R Chapter three will be here soon!


	3. Broken Lamps and Hearts

Chapter Three

After breakfeast Frank returned to work and Buzz went to Olivia's apartment to get her some things.  
Buzz took Emma with him promising her ice cream.  
Olivia decided to stay at company till Buzz returned and take a shower.  
She was in the middle of her shower when she heard a door open and close.  
She turned off her water and pulled the curtain back a bit.  
"Buzz?Emma!"She called out.  
There was no reply,She slowly stepped out of the shower wrapping a towel around her she called out again.  
"Emma!Frank?Buzz!"There was still no answer but she heard a door close.  
She opened the bathroom door and stepped out a ways.  
She now stood in Buzz's room which was connected to the bathroom.  
"Hello?"She called again tucking her soaked hair behind her ear.  
She looked briefly arround the room and heard feet on the steps.  
Her heart sped up a bit but she still opened the door and stepped out to the top of the steps.  
She took tender slow steps towards the steps and slowly walked down them.  
Buzz closed company for the day so he could go get her things and spend the day with her and Emma.  
Nobody was supposed to be there but her.  
"Buzz!"She hoped it was just him and he was back with her stuff.  
She stepped off the bottom step and saw a figure standing by the bar their back was to her.  
"Buzz?"She stepped closer they turned around and she saw Phillip.  
He smiled and she stepped back her legs and every atom in her body told her to run so she did.  
She spun around and began running up the steps.  
Somehow Phillip caught up to her and grabbed her waist throwing her off the steps onto the floor of company.  
She hit the ground hard on her side and she lost all her breath,She struggled and succeeded in keeping her towel up.  
Pulling her towel up she turned and tried to get up and run.  
Her still wet feet however slid on the floor and proved impossible to get up and she tried to crawl.  
Phillip grabbed her ankles and began pulling her towards him while she continued to keep crawling kicking at him.  
She kept screaming and at last her foot connected with his face and he let go of her.  
She shot to her feet and ran towards the door she through open the door and Buzz was on the other side.  
He was looking at his keys and when she ran into his arms he dropped them putting his arms around her waist.  
"Hey,what's wrong?"He asked pushing her away slightly.  
She couldn't say anything just stand crying.  
"Ok,ok come on let's go check it out"He said putting an arm around her and going inside.  
She was still shaking but walked inside with him.  
He set her in a chair and Emma sat beside her sipping her milkshake unaware of the condition her mom was in.  
After a few seconds he came back.  
"Nobody's here the back door is open though,I'm gonna call Frank,And not that I don't appreaciate a beautiful half naked women in my arms but you may want to get dressed"He said with a smile.  
"Oh yeah uh,Ok"She smiled faintly and went upstairs as he picked up the phone.  
She was still upstairs when Frank arrived.  
"And I was looking for my key the door flew open and she ran into me"Buzz finished telling Frank his side.  
Frank sat giving his dad hating looks his insides burning at the thought of her in his fathers arms.  
"She's been up there a long time"Buzz said looking at the steps.  
He stood and walked up the steps nocking softly on the door her heard a crash and without second thought shoved the door open.  
Olivia gasped and quickly looked up from the broken lamp at her feet her shirt was in her hands,though she had a bra and pants on.  
"Oh,I"m sorry"Buzz quickly looked away.  
"It's nothing you haven'y seen before Buzz"She snickered but still turned her back to him to slip the shirt over her head.  
She turned and smiled he was looking anywhere but at her.  
"You can look now"She spoke up.  
He looked over at her she had on a long sleeve button up red shirt blue jeans and her hair in a ponytail.  
She was on her knees by a broken lamp picking up the pieces.  
"Here let me help"He said getting down on his knees infront of her.  
"I'm sorry about the mess I heard you knock it startled me and I knocked it over"She stated picking up pieces.  
"It's fine don't worry about it I'm sorry I burst in but I thought...you know"He his hand brushed hers and he jerked it away like he'd been burnt.  
She gave a small laugh.  
They had almost all the peices picked up when he heard her yell.  
"OW!"She jerked her hand back.  
"What are you ok?"He asked looking up at her.  
"Yeah,I just cut myself"She said looking at her hand.  
"Let me see"He set back on his knees like she had reaching for her hand.  
"It's nothing"She replied still giving him her hand.  
He looked at her hand it wasn't bad but she was bleeding,Without thinking he took her hand and kissed it.  
She caught her breath and her heart skipped a beat as she watched him.  
He looked up and made eye contact.  
Slowly he reached his other hand out to touch the side of her face.  
She leaned in closer.  
"Olivia..."He was about to kiss her when Frank cleared his throat from the doorway.  
"Frank..."She looked over at him still on her hands and knees dangerously close to Buzz.  
"Olivia"He said her name bitterly.  
He turned to walk away and she scrambled to her feet.  
"Frank wait pelase"She begged chasing him.  
BUzz shook his head and went back to picking up pieces of the lamp.  
"Frank,Frank please"Olivia grabbed his arm he shrugged her off.  
"Please Frank wait a second"She cried and he stopped.  
"Look,I,I don't know what you saw but."He cut her off.  
"I SAW THE WAY YOU TWO WERE LOOKING AT EACH OTHER!"He roared.  
"Frank,There is nothing going on I love you"She insisted.  
"No,Olivia,You want to love me"He said shaking his head.  
"Please give me one more chance"She begged.  
"Alright One more chance but only because I love you and I truly believe one day you'll look at me like that"  
She smiled and gave him a hug.  
Once her arms were around him however she gave a heavy sigh she couldn't do this much longer.

R&R 


	4. MrBrightside

Author Note:I realize that in the show Guiding Light Buzz and Olivia got something going on, on July 4th,But in my fic July 4th hasn't happened,My story does not flow nor have anything to do with the show as it is now,So they are not together yet in my story 

Chapter 4.

Buzz sat at a table in company,Olivia and Frank decided to go out for the evening and he had just finished tucking Emma in.  
It was late at night and he was waiting for her though he didn't know why and his thoughts kept going back to Olivia.  
He kept thinking of irony he finally let himself out of his cage and she ran off with his son.  
He could see it in his mind Frank taking off her dress her pulling down his slacks and giving him that sexy smile.  
He quickly downed the rest of his drink.  
He heard the door open and close and looked up at her form in the doorway.  
"Hey"She smiled walking down the steps.  
He looked her up and down she had her hair down parted on the side she had on a black dress cut dangerously low in the back it had thick black straps hodling it up and showed every curve finally resting at her knees.  
"Hey"He finnaly replied.  
"Is Emma asleep?"She asked sitting arcoss from him.  
"Yes,She went to sleep about an hous ago"He replied.  
"Thank you for watching her"She spoke up.  
"How was your date?"He asked trying to sound like he cared.  
"Fine,we went to a nikce resturaunt"She replied.  
"You know,Franks a great guy"She stated.  
All he could do was nod.  
"He really loves me and Emma but..."She trailed off looking away.  
"but what?"He asked looking at her.  
"But...at the end of the night he leaves,I don't need sex but just once I want someone to hold me and tell me it'll be ok"She replied.  
"Silly huh?"She asked with a smile.  
"No it makes sense"He replied.  
She stood and smiled.  
"Are you coming to bed?"She asked surprised how natural it sounded saying that to him even though he was on the floor.  
He nodded and followed her up the stairs.  
He was sitting on the bed watching Emma sleep when she came out of the bathroom in a light blue night gown it was silk with spaghetti staps and went to her ankles.  
She tucked her hair behind her ear and he stood to get on the floor.  
"Uhm,you know you can sleep in bed with Emma and me...it's not like we haven't shared a bed before"She spoke up.  
It hurt a little hearing her put off they're love making that night so lightly.  
"I...don't think that's a good idea"He replied still standing watching her.  
Her face changed to sad,rejected look and she tried to give him a faint smile.  
They stood there before he couldn't take it he cracked and asked the question that'd been burning up his mind.  
"Do you ever think about that night?"He asked suddenly surprising her.  
"What?"She asked shocked.  
"The night do you ever think about it?do you ever miss it?"He asked again.  
"I..."HE interrupted her.  
"I know everything about you,Every song you ever liked,Every mark on your face,But I don't know anything...if I don't know if that night,meant as much to you as it did me"He finished softer then he started.  
"Buzz,You are...the best friend I ever had...but...that night,was a mistake I shouldn't have let happen"She said softly,sadly.  
He stood looking at her in shock it hurt that it meant nothing to her.  
"I'm sorry"She said softly.  
"No,no it's fine I...I'm out of line"He said waving his hand.  
"I,Love you,You're like a brother to me"She said softly she put her hand on his arm.  
He stood looking down avioding her eyes nodding his head.  
Then he did something that surprised them both he spun around and kissed her.  
At first she was too shocked to respond but slowly she relaxed and began kissing back.  
His hands found there way to her neck playing in her hair while hers chose to rest on his chest.  
He hadn't planned on anything happening between him and Olivia but he notioced she definitely kissed back.  
She didn't know how long they stood there locked in their slow,deliberate passion filled kiss but it seemed like an eternity.  
Finally he pulled back and rested his forehead against hers.  
She sighed in content and tried to catch her breath.  
"I'm sorry"He spoke up at last after he had caught his breath.  
Her heart was still pounding and she could barely breathe.  
"It's ok,forget it,"She pulled her head back and his hands dropped to his sides so did hers.  
"Goodnight"She said sharply she turned and crawled into bed beside Emma.  
"Goodnight"He mumbled softly before getting in his sleeping bag on the floor and slowly drifting off to sleep their kiss still racing in his mind.  
Frank lay in his bed in his apartment looking at the ceiling.  
He knew she wasn't in love with him he knew she was with his Dad even now and it killed him.  
Buzz lay on the floor he could hear a song in his head and couldn't help but think of Franks and Olivias date.

SONG

I'm coming out of my cage And I've been doing just fine Gotta gotta be down Because I want it all It started out with a kiss How did it end up like this It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss Now I'm falling asleep And she's calling a cab While he's having a smoke And she's taking a drag Now they're going to bed And my stomach is sick And it's all in my head But she's touching his—chest Now, he takes off her dress Now, let me go

I just can't look, its killing me And taking control Jealousy, turning saints into the sea Swimming through sick lullabies Choking on your alibis But it's just the price I pay Destiny is calling me Open up my eager eyes I'm Mr Brightside

I'm coming out of my cage And everything is just fine Gotta gotta be down Because I want it all It started out with a kiss How did it end up like this It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss And I'm falling asleep And she's calling a cab While he's having a smoke And she's taking a drag Now they're going to bed And my stomach is sick And it's all in my head But she's touching his—chest Now, he takes off her dress Now, let me go

I just can't look, its killing me And taking control Jealousy, turning saints into the sea Swimming through sick lullabies Choking on your alibi But it's just the price I pay Destiny is calling me Open up my eager eyes I'm Mr Brightside

I never I have her I'll never"

SONG END

Mr,Brightside by The Killers from their Hot Fuss CD

Short chapter I know but R&R.

Author Note:Again just as reminder if Buzz and Olivia get together on the show tomorrow which I hope they still won't be together in my story till I write it.

Disclaimer:I don't own the song "Mr Brightside" and I don't know "The Killers" but I think this song fits Buzz's dilema with Olivia perfectly.


End file.
